Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image displaying method and a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an image displaying method capable of reducing power consumption and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display device including a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel or an electrophoresis display panel, does not emit light spontaneously. Such an arrangement necessitates an external light source for supplying light, that is, a backlight unit. The backlight unit consists of a light source for generating light, and a light guide plate for guiding the light from the light source in the direction of the display panel.
The backlight unit requires power for supplying light to the display panel. For this reason, ongoing research is being conducted to reduce power consumption of the backlight unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.